Touhoumon: Chibi Apocalypse
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Adorable creatures invade the world and cause the politically and economic underpinnings of society to unravel. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Touhou! Nor do I own the people in the story because slavery is bad!

The cellphone rang.

"Who is this?"

"Stephen! You got to help me. I was about to propose to Azure, but then I lost the ring!"

"Rai is that you? You do know I'm working night shift."

"Yes. I'm sorry but you're the only one in the area right now and I can't spend much time away from her. I think I dropped the ring in that so called haunted house."

"You do know that she probably will say no if you haven't played Gunstar Heros yet?

"Do worry, I'll be fine if I just have the ring ready. I planned everything out."

"You do know you're going to owe me big time for this."

Not too much time later Stephen was looking through the floor board of the decrypted house with a flash light. He found the ring, but it was quite a bit out of reach. He pulled out an screwdriver and bearly could reach it. Suddenly a mouse in the darkness snatch the ring away.

"Stupid mouse don't take that!"

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?" came a squeaking girly voice from the dark where to mouse is.

He thought he was going insane, but it was too early to assume that.

"Show yourself!"

The mouse came out from a hole in the floor. She wasn't a mouse, but a girl. No, she was too small to be a girl, but she was dressed like a girl and had mouse ears. She had to be some sort of doll. She had red eyes that seem a bit too big and gray hair that match her hair. She clearly had a human face and a girly gray dress, she had the size of an infant, although not the proportions. Her tail was moving quite realistically.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Nazrin! And I like treasure!" she replied with the ring still in her hands.


	2. After Chapter 1 comes Chapter 2

Stephen's cellphone rang.

He recognized it as his boss's phone number.

"This is Stephen, what is it?"

"You have to came into work right now. The entire world was attacked by some weird magical doll things. Actually forget that last part, I need you at work now!"

"Actually I'm looking at one of those doll things right now."

"Ah! Be careful, what kind is it?"

"It called herself a Nazrin, and she has mouse ears."

"Oh, those ones are harmless, now if it was a Yuka"

Suddenly a green haired doll in pink pajamas appeared in a door frame.

"Oh noes! It's Yuka," Nazrin shouted.

Suddenly a beam appeared from the Yuka doll and Nazrin was blasted across the room. It was too had to see such a cute thing damaged like that. He charged at the Yuka but she jumped up and whacked him in the chest. Blood spilt everyone as he flew across the room.

He nearly landed on the Nazrin doll. She had fluffy leaking out of several places. He picked her a up, but couldn't feel his legs. The Yuka walked slowly to them, very slowly. Stephen looked at the Nazrin, and she looked back barely conscious.

"I don't want to die," said the gray haired doll in his hands.

He hugged her closely, "get out of her. There's a window over there. I can throw you over there.

Yuka was still walking slowly to them.

"No, you won't survive," she protested.

"but you're too small and weak to do anything, and I can't move"

A tear fell from his face onto Nazrin. She started glowing. She start to grow until she was at about 3 feet tall. Nazrin stopped glowing and she appears to be more of a child than a doll. She was still doll like as she didn't weigh as much as any creature that size.

"Nazrin, you evolve?"

"I don't know but we got to get you out of here before the yuka actually catches up to us. She's about 2 feet from the hallway between us, and we're about 5 feet. I think we can make it."

The mousegirl grabbed him by the collar and pull him from his back. She got him about an inch each tug. Stephen dialed 911 on the way.

"Crap, she's 18 inches away. I better get moving"

She dragged him all the way out house missing Yuka by nearly a whole foot. Eventually the ambulance came. Nazrin decided to stay with him the rest of his life.

Epilouge

The ring was returned to Rai who was rejected because he hadn't played Gunstar Heroes yet.

Also, Touhoumon dolls took over the world, and people started using them for battle.

Also, this might have a serious sequel in the far future.


End file.
